In The Red
by Eishenkya
Summary: All he wants is forgiveness, yet she refuses to forget. Oneshot. Nepzee. Black/Red


AN: Here's more my lovelies! Most of these were written all on the same day, but I'm pacing myself. So is fanfitcion.

Equius: D- Eishenkya does not own Homestuck.

You stare at her from over the edge of the horn pile.

* * *

Her tail lashes from side to side angrily. She knows you're watching and yet refuses to look. This makes you chuckle and in turn she whips around to face you, milky eyes glaring.

You know you're smirking and acting like an asshole, but it's the only way she'll look at you. She ignores the apologies, throws away the flowers and catnip and publicly snubs you. It'd make you furious if you didn't know you deserved it all (plus you were high as a kite mostly).

Actually, you didn't eat pie as much as you used too. Of course you still did (you were notoriously…'unpredictable' when you didn't) but you were never that far gone. You'd come to recognize the itchy feeling that came just before you snapped, and only ate a pie when it was present.

Now she's baring her teeth at you and you open mouth smirk at her. You know she hates your sopor and Faygo stained teeth, so you show them off at every possible point.

The smile fades as fire ants invade the nape of your neck. Time to take your medicine.

You climb down from the horn pile, making dozens of loud 'honks' resonate through the cold steel room. Some of the keyboard clacks cease to observe what you're doing (for safety reasons of course) and SHE strengthens her glare, wincing at every sound the horns make. The sound of your footsteps replace the 'honks' and you crawl off to your room, the keyboard sounds continuing.

It isn't as cozy as the one on Alternia, but you managed to save some posters of demonic clowns, a spare recuperacoon, your horns and a lifetime supply of Faygo. You walk over to one of the pies 'cooling' on the floor. In all truth it's probably been there for days waiting to be eaten. You have dozens lying around and make about a dozen a day, even though you finish maybe two each day. The surplus makes the others feel better and _she_ can't nag you or tease you about going off on another massacre.

Frowning, you stick your finger into the pie, scooping up a large glob of it. You stick it in your mouth and grimace. When you're not high as the motherfucking sky it tastes like liquid burning tire. You wash it down with some grape Faygo, frowning because that's not as great as it used to be either. After 20 grueling minutes, the neon green pie is gone and the itch has subsided. You stand up and turn around just in time to see a cat eared outline in the doorway for a moment before she pounces.

Your back slams against you bare wall, the metal chilling your back even through your shirt. You catch a brief glimpse of white eyes staring in to yours and you can practically see the spades, before her lips are on yours and she's forcing her tongue into your mouth.

For a moment you succumb, as you always do. The feel of her sandpaper tongue is not new to you but its welcome. You'd like to continue this, but once again (like always) you gently push her away. The kiss has lasted a second but you're both breathless. She's glaring at you and there's a violent olive flush on her cheeks, a pout on her lips. You smile at her pointless display of defiance, it's not the first time you've seen that look.

"I'm looking for something more red," You say softly, like every time before, "I'll wait for you."

She bares her teeth for a moment, "I'll never forgive you."

But she's already starting to. You can tell. It's in the way she yelled at you the first time this happened, slapping you across the face. It was in the way she growled at you the second time, fixing you with a death glare and storming out the door. It was in the way her response got less violent with time, in the way the kisses got more frequent and less dark. She said it now, using an 'inside voice' and glaring at your chest, stalking out of the room.

Oh yes, you, Gamzee Makara, would wait, because even though it was taking awhile and every kiss she gave you was sweet death, beckoning you closer, you won't give in. Because no doubt, one day, you would have your Rogue.

And you'd both be in the red.

* * *

AN: Haha, there are no words for what this is. No real words I mean. Nepzee obviously, one of my fave underappreciated shippings and it's basically how Gamzee is in love with her and waiting for forgiveness.

Gamzee: FURRgIvEnEsS!

Nepeta: :33 …

Gamzee: ReViEw To GeT mE mY lOvE!


End file.
